


Getaway To My Heart

by lightofkorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Bestfriends to Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofkorra/pseuds/lightofkorra
Summary: “No fucking way."Asami froze in place as the voice behind her registered in her ears. She spunon her heels and met the glaring gaze from cold blue eyes. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped."Korra?"One sweepstake getaway to Hawaii for two weeks reunite old best friends who stopped communicating three years ago. Korra and Asami must use this vacation as an opportunity to fix the damage between them if they want to rekindle their old friendship. However, Korra isn't so willing to put together the pieces of their broken friendship like Asami is so it's safe to say that this will be a long two weeks.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Getaway To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is something is a plot i came up with while writing on my computer for something else. this will be kinda slow burnish but there will be a happy ending!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy and updates for this won't be too fast but they won't be too slow, either. i don't have the number of chapters i want to write yet

_Congratulations! You and one other have won this Sweepstake Getaway to Honolulu, Hawaii for two weeks! Scroll down for more information about your flight and where you’ll be staying once you arrive. Enjoy!_

Asami sat frozen at her computer as she read the email she just received. She had actually _won_ this sweepstake? She only signed up as a joke thanks to her best friend, Opal. Thousands of others had joined as well but somehow, she won. She scrolled down the screen and just as the beginning of the email said, it held the information she’d need about the vacation.

_You and the other winner will have to be at LaGuardia Airport before 5:00 AM on Friday morning for your 6:00 AM flight. From there, both of you will be flown to Honolulu International Airport. Flight time will be around an average of 10 hours. In Honolulu, the two of you will be staying the luxurious, 5-star hotel, Prince Waikiki - Honolulu Luxury Hotel. All expenses are paid for and be sure to print off your ticket attached below along with proof you won the sweepstake. We hope you enjoy!_

_\- New York Sweepstakes Inc._

Asami pressed the print button at the top of the email and leaned back in her chair and waited for her printer to finish. She let out a breathy laugh as she relaxed in her chair and stared at her computer. She was going to Hawaii, something she had always wanted to do as a child. Her mother had promised her they would go when they were younger but once her mother died and her father began pretending like she wasn’t there, that promise soon went down the drain.

The sound of her printer beeping brought her out of her thoughts. She took the scissors from the cup on her desk and cut out her ticket, leaving the rest of the information on the top. Today was Wednesday so she would have the rest of the evening and tomorrow to pack all the things she need. It didn’t go unnoticed that she would be with someone else this entire trip. Though, Asami didn’t mind because the website said it was going to have the winners be within the same age range. She just _really_ hoped the other winner wasn’t a man who she’d have to defend herself from.

She sat back up and typed an email to her employees, letting them know that she would not be at work for the next two weeks. The supervisors of each department will be in charge while she’s gone so she no worries about that and all of them have her business phone number just incase something happened. Even though she was going on vacation, worked loomed over head no matter. Taking over her father’s company was something she had been preparing for since she was a teenager. It was the one thing her father would actually converse with her about because anything involving him was the only thing he deemed important.

After sending the email, she grabbed her phone called Opal. After two rings, the sound of a baby crying and Bolin in the background filled her ears. She smiled to herself at the chaotic family as Opal ushered Bolin to give their baby her bottle.

“Asami, hello? Sorry, it’s crazy around here. What’s up?” Opal said once it quieted down. “Well, remember that sweepstake thing I signed up for?” Asami started, as she walked around her home office. There was a muffled sound coming from the receiver before Opal answered. “Yeah. Are you bummed because you didn’t win? You know, you can always book your own vacation, ‘Sami. You have the money for it,” Opal said. Asami smiled to herself because Opal was right, she could take herself on vacation.

Asami sat against the front of her desk and crossed her legs out in front of her. “You make a good point but what’s better than having the vacation completely free?” There was silence over the phone before a harsh gasp exited Opal’s mouth. “You won? Asami, are you telling me that you won the sweepstake?” Opal asked hurriedly. She squealed quietly and Asami giggled at her best friend. “I did! I won and so did someone else. My flight is on Friday at 6AM and I’m meeting the other winner there. I’m going to Hawaii, Ope!” Asami told her as she expressed her own excitement for the trip.

“Wow, you really deserve this. Being the CEO of a company doesn’t come easy. You finally get to relax. I hope you’re turning off your business phone too,” Opal said, a knowing tone in her voice. Asami sighed, walked back over to her chair, and sat down. She grabbed her phone from her ear and sat it on her desk, putting it on speaker. “You know that’s not going to happen. I have to know what’s going on with my company at all times,” Asami told her.

“Besides, I have to be easy to reach. Remember that guy, Raiko?”

“Yeah, but hold on. Bo, change her diaper! If she keeps crying and doesn’t want her bottle then maybe it’s because she doesn’t want to keep sitting in her own mess!” Opal yelled slightly which made Asami chuckle. She could definitelyhold off on kids for a few years. “Hey, sorry, I’m back. Bolin is still getting used to being a father. What were you saying about Raiko?” Opal asks, sighing tiredly.

“Well, he wants to become business partners and talk it over with me. I still need to know what he’s trying to offer and I have no idea when he’s going to call. All he told me was they will be in touch but I don’t know when that will be,” Asami says, slightly annoyed. She hated not having confirmation of when she would be contacted but business is business and she’d put up with it if it meant getting a great deal.

“Listen, you are going to enjoy this vacation without the cloud of work looming over your head. Turn off your business phone and have the calls directed to my desk. I will let you know if Raiko contacts but anyone other than him, I can handle,” Opal said. Asami knew Opal was right. If anyone could handle it, Opal could. She had once stepped in before when Asami was admitted into the hospital for a few days. She could trust Opal to handle anything thrown her way and besides, Opal had her personal number is if she truly did need Asami, all she had to do was call.

“Okay, fine. I’m handing over the reigns to you. Just _please_ call me if anything happens, Opal. I won’t hesitate to jump on the next plane back,” Asami said, worry laced in her voice. Opal chuckled at Asami’s words because Asami would absolutely end her vacation over her company. Opal wouldn’t allow her to, though. “You are not leaving Hawaii unless it’s a life or death situation. I’ll come see you tomorrow night and drop you off at the airport Friday morning. I want you to enjoy this vacation, Asami. Promise me you will,” Opal spoke, waiting for Asami’s answer.

Silence. Then a sigh. “I promise to enjoy this vacation. Thank you, Opal. Tell Bolin I said hi and give Yume a kiss for me,” Asami said. She absolutely adored their baby girl, Yume. When she was born, Asami couldn’t stop gushing over her. Though, no matter how much she loved Yume and her squishy cheeks and green eyes, having a child wasn’t on her agenda just yet.

Asami and Opal said their goodbyes which left Asami in silence in her home office. She exited out of her emails and turned off her computer. She stood up and pushed the chair under her desk before leaving. Asami figured she might as well begin to pack the things she would need on her trip.

-

“You’re going to Hawaii and you’re not taking me? Dude, what the fuck!”

Korra tuned out her best friend as she bench pressed the weights that were added onto the 45 pound bar. Jargala rolled her eyes at Korra’s silence and grabbed two of the adjustable dumbbells next to her and began lifting them in repeated reps. Korra put the bar back on its rack before sitting up and wiping the sweat from her forehead and arms with her towel.

“Yes, I am going to Hawaii and I can’t bring you. I only have one ticket but someone else won so I’ll be having company on the trip,” Korra said. She threw her towel onto the seat where she was just sitting and sat on the floor so she could stretch. “Do you know who the other winner is? Or do they have you guys just surprising each other at the airport or something,” Jargala said through a grunt as she threw down the weighted dumbbell.

“Watch it, you’re going to break a toe with that thing,” Korra chastised, “and no, they didn’t tell me. Hopefully it isn’t some creep. I really don’t feel like having to fight some asshole because he doesn’t know how to act around a woman,” Korra spoke and rolled her eyes at the thought. Jargala laughed and sat down next to Korra. “Trust me, all you have to do is bare these things and he’ll shut up,” she said as she poked Korra’s biceps.

Korra pushed Jargala slightly in a joking manner before laying on her back. “I just want to have fun, you know? All I know around here is working out and training. I’ll be able to let loose in Hawaii and just do whatever I want.”

Korra owned a gym and was a personal trainer in her neighborhood of New York. After she graduated college, she realized that she didn’t want to work for anyone else. She hated being bossed around and told what to do and knew that if she started a business of her own, no one could do any of those things to her. Once she opened her gym, it gained attraction quickly thanks to the ads Korra put up all over the neighborhood. Soon, she had made a name for herself as the best trainer and owning the best gym facility in her area.

“I think,” Jargala started, taking Korra’s spot on the bench and laying down to bench press, “this trip will be something…life changing. Like you’re going to go and come back completely different,” she finished. Korra stood behind the bench so she could spot, her hands ready just in case Jargala needed help. “What, are you a psychic now?” Korra asked, chuckling quietly.

“Asshole. But no, this is just me wishing that my best friend has the time of her life on a two week vacation to Hawaii. Maybe you’ll even come back with a girlfriend,” Jargala said as she racked the bar back onto its hooks before sitting up. Korra scoffed and rolled her eyes. A girlfriend? Definitely not happening. A few hook ups maybe but getting into a relationship? Korra didn’t see that happening.

“Bet on it? Twenty bucks that you indeed come back home with the love of your life in tow,” Jargala said, a smirk presented on her face. Korra rolled her eyes as she stuck out her hand. The two of them did their handshake to finalize the bet.

“I’m so going to be twenty bucks richer when this is all over,” Korra said. She picked up her towel and headed to the showers, a smug smirk on her face.

-

“Goddammit, Asami. You’re going away for two weeks not two months,” Opal said as she grabbed the fourth and final suitcase from the trunk of her car. Opal grabbed one of the other suitcases while Asami pulled the other two. “You know I had to bring all of my essentials, Ope. And a few extras just incase I forgot something,” Asami explained as she openedthe door of the airport and held it so Opal could walk through. It was currently 4:30AM and Asami’s flight would take off at 6:00AM. She had already checked in online which left her with getting through security and baggage before she could get to her boarding gate.

“I can take it from here. You get back home to Bolin and Yume. I’ll text you when I board and when I land, okay?” Asami said. She turned around and took the two suitcases from Opal and pulled her into a hug. Opal wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and squeezed. “I love you, ‘Sami. And remember what I said, no business! Have fun and explore Hawaii while you have the opportunity,” Opal told her, a look in her eyes which Asami knew she was being serious.

Asami nodded her head at her best friends words. They said the rest of their goodbyes before Opal turned around and left the airport. Asami sighed before grabbing a hold of all of her suitcases and making her way to the baggage area.

She wondered when the other winner would show up. That was something that had been in the back of her mind ever since she found out she won. Who was the other winner? What were they like? Would they and Asami get along on this two week trip? The endless possibilities ran through Asami’s mind but she knew that she would just have to wait to get the answers.

It took Asami merely 30 minutes to get through baggage and security before she could make her way to the boarding gate. She scanned over her ticket and looked up, searching for gate B13. She followed the directions that were plastered over the airport and she quickly found the gate. Settling down in a seat with her carry on luggage, Asami grabbed the book she packed into the bag and began reading.

Time quickly passed and it was nearing 5:40AM which meant boarding would close in a couple of minutes. She looked around and noticed there were many other people in the area. There were a few families and couples and some people sitting by themselves. Though, she couldn’t tell if any of them were the other winner. Asami stood up and stretched. She turned to face the window that her chair was against and watched as a few of the planes moved around outside. She bent down and grabbed a water bottle from her bag causing the steps that came up behind her to fall deaf on her ears.

“No fucking way.”

Asami froze in place as the voice behind her registered in her ears. She spunon her heels and met the glaring gaze from cold blue eyes. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Korra?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
